With the increasing popularity of mobile devices (e.g., smart telephones and other such wireless devices), more users are utilizing their mobile devices to access more and more different types of services over the Internet. For example, there is a trend towards allowing users to interact with banking services and/or networking sites using mobile devices. However, numerous security concerns arise when a user accesses the Internet using a mobile device. In particular, some websites may include malware and/or spyware which may be configured to capture confidential and/or sensitive information/data stored on and/or entered through a mobile device.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.